Lost Cause
Lost Cause is the second mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. This is the only mission that the player has to face tripwire mines. The player, the only agent on the ground, has to infiltrate a camp filled with Guerrilla Warfare members. Alongside with getting rid of any hostiles, the player must also locate and provide support for the hostages. After securing the German nationals, the commander requires him to clear a pathway to the docks. On the way, the player must evade trip mines and explosive fuel barrels. Synopsis When the mission starts, the player finds out he is the only operative on the ground. The commander announces he must infiltrate the camp and locate 3 German nationals being held hostage. If the player gets spotted, the hostages will be put in unnecessary danger, leading to a mission fail. After all of the hostages are located with a fiber optic camera, the player assaults the building along with the rest of his unit. During the process, the player gets detoured and has to meet back up with them. Once spotted, the officer will tell the player to clear a path to the docks. If the player does as asked, he will be awarded with extraction boats that will take him, the rest of his unit, and the hostages to a safe place. Weapons & equipment Loadout Obtainable weapons & Equipment AI Player ; Germany GSG-9 ; Guerilla Warfare Notes *There are several areas that have Tripwire mines that can be easily ignored. Be sure to watch your step. *Many enemies tend to stand next to at least one explosive fuel barrel. Shooting these barrels will often quickly eliminate any Terrorist near them but can outright injure or kill the player. Other times, it can detonate potentially hidden tripmines and save the player if executed properly. *There are 2 enemies that use the LAW. One is located at window outside after meeting the team. While another one is located at the tower where the mission ends. *When swimming to the tower where the second terrorist with the M72 LAW, try not to go underwater too long. It might cause you to drown when swimming underwater too long. *For the final fight before the player encounters the second enemy that wields an M72 LAW, it is recommended to save the SG 550 until this part. Trivia * This is one of the missions in which the German GSG-9 are wearing standard uniforms. The other is Motorcade Assault. * There is a glitch at the beginning of the map. When the player returns to the shack with the Blowtorch after reporting the location of the German nationals, the sleeping guard will be absent (possibly alerted by the GSG-9 invasion). However, touching his chair will still trigger a mission failure. **The sleeping guard that appears at the beginning of the level will never show up randomly (but the snoring voices can be heard). However, touching the chair will still trigger a mission failure. **If the GSG-9 operative armed with MP5 is killed or the hostages are killed, the mission will fail. This does not apply for one operative that's located outside. **The mission will also fail if the player gets spotted by an enemy, or fires a shot at the beginning even if the weapon or the knife is used. *Although the Terrorists featured in the mission are Guerilla Warfare, most of the enemies encountered in the mission possess Akunin head models. *Many UN supply boxes are found in the map and has the labels Pakkain, Durian Prutas Panganib, Kasarian Langis, Medesina, ''and ''Kasarian Libro. All labels use the Tagalog language, which is the Philippines' main language. However, most of the labels are misspelled. *This is the only mission where you can obtain an SG 550. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes